Stand in Rain
by Treatofthenight
Summary: when Orochimaru comes back the akatsuki and Konaha are forced to work together in an epic battle to defeat him, but when Sakura, saskue's fiance, is sent to help the akatsuki things get dramatic when she's partnered with Itachi ItaSaku or SasuSaku
1. 1Enter the Rain

if you actually reading this thank you so much! This isn't really my first fanfic but I'm counting it as becase the other two were major fails! You can review if you want, I'll continue the story even if you don't but I'd honestly really appreciate it.

**IIII Rain**

It was cold,wet, and the pinkette was freaking sick of this city. Why did Rain have to...rain so much? The clothing made in a forest like konaha was not made for weather like this, she knew she should've grabed a cloak before she left but no, there just wasn't enough time. In the cold weather she was drenched to the bone, as she walked through the streets, ducking under as many eaves as possible, anything to escape the impossible. She sighed as she came upon a huge statue, it wassome kind of strange building.

She had finally reached it, the _supposed _Akatsuki headquarters, few members were currently there so she was cautious when entering through the secret entrance Tsunade had told her about. This had all been planned and arranged carefully, She was almost 99% sure she wouldn't get attacked. A blue haired woman met her at the doorway.

"Haruno-San" She said a gentle smile on her face "Welcome. I'm glad your here, It'll be so nice to have anohter woman in the Akatsuki." Sakura smiled back warily"Well, Don't get used to it, I'm only here until my missions complete and then were back to being enemies."

The blue-haired woman, Konan-San, nodded "Of course, but It will be nice... for the time being, Someone to cook with, To help clean, to entertain Deidara so he won't blow things up..." Sakura nodded "Hai, I guess it might be fun" she said totaly lying to herself, she thought the next few days were going to be a living hell. "Do the others know, or will they attack me?" Konan's friendly smile never left her face "Oh, yes Pein-Sama told the boys, they all know. Although they aren't happy about it. Please try not to piss them off to much."Sakura nodded "Of course but the same should be said for them, after all I am Tsunade's apprentice. " Konan laughed "Well, follow me please, It's time you met everyone."

**Konaha**

Narutowalked down the streets of Konahagakure, two ravenettes at his side. "T-thank you for the ramen N-naruto-kun" A stumbling hinata said. Sasuke nodded "Yeah, dumbass it was good." The Konaha twelve were all grown up.

Naruto and Hinata were finally dating, and Naruto not only on his way to becoming Hokage was currently the hero of the village, Shikamaru and Temari had a little one on the way, Neji and Tenten were busy taking care of theirs, baby Asuma's 2nd birthday was coming up and Shikamaru and Kurenai were planning the party, the only thing missing was Sasuke's fiance. Sakura had gone out on a top secert mission and no one had seen her since Orochimaru returned.

**IIII Rain**

So then, this was the man who ruined her beloved's life. she stared into the coal black eyes of the solemn Uchia known as Itachi. Sakura smirked "So, your my soon-to-be-brother-in-law." She said making Itachi's eyes show the smallest hint of surprise "So my foolish little brother finally started trying to rebuild the clan. You'd think he'd pick a stronger woman to be his-"

That's when a chakra strengthened punch connected with his face "What was that about being weak!" she practically screamed in his face. Itachi looked at her "You just caught me off guard is all." Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh, please I was going easy on you."

Then this really creepy blue guy spoke up "Wow, Itachi, are you speaking actual sentences? Normally the only response we get from you is hm. It's a break through!" The uchia then shot the Shark-man, Kisame, a look that said shut the hell up or I will turn you into sushi and seeing as he wouldn't taste good with soy sauce Kisame unwillingly obliged.

They had not accepted her yet, for the most part, although she was making conversation with these two the other two boys in the room currently, a giant venus flytrap and the man whom she recognized as Asuma's murder were still glaring at her icily. she still needed to earn their trust.

A red-headed man walked in and the meeting began.


	2. New Home

**A/N: Thank you for reading! sorry this to song long to come out just been really busy and really stressted without further aido here's the second chapter! :)**

** IIII Rain**

She knew she didn't belong here. Surrounded by missing nins and the worst most feared criminals, Sakura couldn't help but feel out of her element. The man in front of her, the one standing, speaking to everyone, intimidated her, although she'd never admit it. His mere looks sent shivers down her spine.

He was tall, his skin pale. His hair was messy, in a stylish kind of way though, much like her beloved jinchuriki's, although it was a fiery orange color. His many piercings along his nose, mouth, and ears just added to the threatening appearance. His eyes are what was most astounding to her, he had two huge violet rinnigans.

In all honesty most people in this room were a little abnormal, she noticed as her eyes scanned the escape-proof room. There was gender confused blondie across from her and a talking venus fly trap across the room, not to mention the infamous sadistic clan-killing all-together-freaking-terrifying Uchia who was sitting ever so stoticly next to a giant mutant jaws. How can all these interesting people all come together for something so evil?

Sakura was deep in thought as the man introduced her to the members. She didn't even hear the other members names. she already knew all of them anyway. The blonde one was deidara, bomb specialists, the gray haired one was hidan, he was a jashinists, a religon she still hated, then the sharinganed man was Itachi Uchia, famous Konaha missing-nin. There was zetsu, konan, Kisame, kakazu, tobi, and sasori. Wait, Sasori? "What the hell?" She shouted looking straight at him "I thought you were dead?" Pein looked annoyed at her interrupting him, he was a no none sense kind of guy, she knew that much.

Sasori simply sighed with a closed eyed with if-i-have-to-explain-this-to-one-more-person expression on his face. His brown eyes opened "I used a regeneration justu. Somewhat like that of orochimaru's but I have my orignal body instead of someone else's. So techinicly I'm a sixteen now, like I was before, not far from you am I?" He said bored, picking at his nail-polish. She shook her head "I'm twenty-one now, you've been gone awhile. I thought I'd killed you for good, I was mistaken obviously." Her sigh was an annoyed one. Sasori nodded "Never underestimate us, _foolish girl_." Sakura's hands clenched into fists, 'if he says one more thing!' the chakara flowing into her fists was so strong you could see it.

"Everyone! that was all i had to say, even though I was rudely interrupted-" A boisterous glare went Sakura's way "- you may go. But I must remind you, Be kind to Sakura-san, for the next few months, not only to mention she is the Tsundae's apprentice, but she's also she's our allie, and you never want your allie to hate you. even though I'm sure she already does." Pein shook his head at the undomesticated boys, and Konan led Sakura out of the room, leading her down the maze-like halls to yet another long secluded one.

There were about four or five different doors in said hallway and As she opened one of said doors she explained "This is your living quarters, You have a bed, a desk, a closet, etc. Your cloak is folded up on the bed, your expected to wear it at all times, you have other clothes in your closet, I hope I got your size right, I did my best when shopping but I had no clue who would be coming so there's a variety of sizes, sorry." She gave her an apologetic look. Sakura walked in the room, it was mostly black, with clay and dirt showing thourgh it's terrible paint job, no windows (She made the assumption that they were underground) , and a make-shift door leading to the closet. "The bathroom's down the hall, I'll leave you alone for now but dinners at six, freshen up and please come. I told the boys I'd castrate them if they didn't behave themselves so I would hate to waste that threat." Konan made a small laugh and proceeded to close the door and to leave her alone.

Sakura checked out the closet,seeing an ocean of black, She pulled out a sleeveless fishnet shirt, a black tank top and black capris, she also grabbed one of the towels that were up on the top shelf of her closet, she grabed her back and took out her cherry scented shampoo and conditioner and her strawberry body wash. She needed a shower.

As she proceeded to the bathroom she was happy she hadn't ran into any akatsuki, She didn't like being here, not one bit. Sakura closed the door to the bathroom and locked it, although she was sure a lock wouldn't stop one of them, if they really wanted in. A scenario played though her head and she experienced horrified body-shaking shiver as she vowed to never think such... _thoughts_ again.

About fifteen minutes later she came out, unharmed, feeling strange in her new attire. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, shaking out the excess water. She spotted someone in the hall and hurried into her room, not wanting to speak to anyone, for she knew her voice would betray her, and show them she'd been weeping.

Of all people Tsundae-shishou could have sent her it was an honor That the hokage had picked her with up most trust and not even a second thought, but why not someone else? Although it was a great honor to protect the village in this way it meant that she had to live with the most notorious group of villains till this thing was over and , another shiver was sent down her spine, actually be civil to them. Yuck!

She looked at the small clock on the bedside table and sighed. 6:12 it read. She jabbed the cloak with one finger, making sure there was no ninja killing jutsu placed upon it, and picked up the _thing _with utter disgust. She slid it on her tiny frame with regret, feeling as if these colours betrayed everything she believed in (and they did). It was about a size to small and fit her rather tightly,she decided not to zip it up and leave her simple black clothing showing, like the other members had been in the meeting room earlier.

Sakura walked out of the room and to the dining room, which took her ten minutes to find. when she finally did enter she was shocked by what she found. They looked like normally people, discussing normally things, joking around, fighting like brothers, they looked like family.

Konan smirked "Your late Sakura-chan. Deidara already took your dessert. " Deidara reddened as attention was drawn to him stuffing the biggest piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. They all laughed at him, well all but Itachi and Pein, his face was smeared in chocolate. Sakura bit her lip to keep her composure. Right now they didn't seem like murderers, just a bunch of boys, who were gooffing off together. She took her seat, to the right of Konan and the left of Deidara, and just listened to them, the cheesy jokes and all, occasionaly taking a bite of the food in front of her.

Once dinner was over all the men left, leaving Konan and Sakura to clean up after them. Sakura reluctantly picked the dishes up of the table looking across at Konan, whom was curios "So, how did you like your first dinner with us? How did you like the boys? I told them to use there manners today but no one ever listens to me! You think they'd have more respect for their leader's g-"she stopped herself trying to not reveal any information, although sakura knew clear as day as to what she was going to say.

"You and Pein, huh?" She smirked. Konan blushed "Anyone how did you like the boys? I consider them like my own sons, they act like im their mother, although they'd never admit it, especially Tobi-chan, bless his heart I don't know how he got into a place like this..." Sakura smiled, thinking trying to come up with something to tell the sweet woman

"They're...something alright. " konan laughed "They are hard to describe, one minute they're ready to cut your throat and the next they act like a bunch of teenagers, which they aren't, Deidara is the youngest and he's just turned twenty-two recently, Pein thinks they need to act their age, I find them quite amusing. " Sakura nodded "Amusing? that's not quite the word I had in mind."

She placed the dishes in the washer, pressed start and began to walk off "Konan-san, where can I train?" Konan pointed to a sliding glass door a few feet away from the kitchen, " those are our indoor training grounds, one of the boys might be out there though, I wouldn't interfere with them." Sakura nodded in her head in response although she ignored her warning and opened the door, it was like it's own little forest, the only way she knew she were inside was the fact that it wasn't raining, or cold. It was like a forest in konaha, it was like home. It made her smile, really smile instead of the fake one she'd been using all night.

"Haruno." She heard her last name muttered in a quiet voice and turned to see an ever Stoic Uchia "Taijustu only." She tilted her head, like a confused puppy "Are you trying, in some Uchia non-talkitive way , to say that you would like to spare?" She got one nod in response."Why would you want to spar me?" she asked once more confused by the unsociable clan-killing murderous physo. "You were on my foolish brother's genin team, and he seemed to be quite fond of you, Plus you are Tsundae's apprentice, therefore I figured you wouldn't be that bad of a opponent, plus Deidara wont fight by my rules and keeps trying to blow me up."

If Kisame were here he would've cried at the amount of words that Itachi had just said so uncharelisticly. (A/N: Yes, I know that wasn't an itachi answer but you try putting all that into monosyllables) She shrugged and nodded, agreeing to the fight. What was the worst that could happen? He had the home field advantage, he knew this place like the back of her hand, but if she got in trouble she would just use her secret weapon and she was sure she'd be fine, well not entirely sure. "I promise not to hurt you too bad." The sarcasm was evident in her voice, if she got the chance she would.

They began fighting immediately, she through a punch in his direction making full contact with a puff of smoke, she cursed blatantly. He was behind her in an instant and she turned as fast as she could to kick him firmly in the jugular but as good as she was Sakura delayed for one second, and that second was her downfall. His fist collided with her ivory cheek, shoving her against the giant tree trunk behind her, breaking both the tree and her.

"Stop!" There was a yell heard throughout the whole forest. A man's yell. Pein came upon the two. He glared at Itachi, "what did I tell you not merely a hour ago! she's your allie! My God!" Pein said the last part before realizing that that he was taking his own name in vain. Sakura stood up "We-we were just sparing." Her voice was broken and defeated. She couldn't believe that skinny white boy could punch that hard. She sent Itachi a glare and then looked back at Pein

"It was nothing serious honestly." She bent down in a bow that every second of said bow, she wanted to rip one of the trees out of the ground and kill herself with it. Pein raised an eyebrow, eyeing Itachi "Is that true Uchia." Itachi nodded "Hn." was the only sound he made. Pein made a Curt nod "Very well then, " he looked at Itachi and smirked slightly "Just don't kill her, Konaha probley wouldn't want us to be their allies if you did." after his joke he turned and walked back out, sliding the glass door shut slowly. When he was out of sight Itachi turned to her once more "I'm going to bed." He sighed,, and with no further explanation he stalked off too, leaving an exhausted Sakura, who's jaw hurt and whom also had one hell of a day, and she decided to take Itachi's course of action.

A/N: sorry its so short and sorry for the wait, I am really going to try and update my stories more I'm just not used to having to do it, and making my chapters longer. Btw this story was partialy Inspired by one of Lady Silamord's story's called Love Lockdown, It's an absuletley amazing story wich I thing that if you don't read your life is completely missing somethng, It's my favriote story that I've ever read on this site, but I just wanted to say that in case she stumbled upon this and actualy read it ( wich i doubt because it sucks and is nothing compared to her wonderfully amazing writing skills) and noticed that and got mad at me, wich I hope she wouldn't. Its not like even most the story, just part, so I hope she dosn't mind. Sorry. okay I'm going to stop typing now... bye! enjoy your day! I hope it's a good one :). Once again thank you guys so much for taking time to read this! THANK YOU! *gives all virtual cookies and giant tobi hugs* :D


End file.
